Avandar Devrix
For Mirror Universe counterpart, see Avandar Devrix (Mirror). Avandar Devrix (played by Rupert Friend) is the unlikely new head of the Betazoid first house. With a University degree in Political Science from Earth, Avandar has always interested in the political arena; however, following the death of his mother and sister he was unprepared to step up to the challenge. His official title is Ambassador Avandar Devrix, Son of the First House of Betazed, Holder of the sacred keys and Heir to the holy chalice of El-Nar. Family Information Immediate Family Parents Born October 01, 2375. * Parents - Verma Devrix (2345-2401) and Sanja Devrix (2345-2384). He is named after the first warp capable ship in Betazoid history - The Avandar. Sibling(s) *Older Sister - Merille Devrix (2365-2401) With his sister being slated as the next to take the house when his mother was ready to retire, their death was a shock when both Verma and Merille had a shuttle accident. As the only direct descendant, the placement went to Avandar. Extended Family Nephew(s)/Niece(s) *Merille + Onick - Sajan Devrix (2387), Onick Devrix (2390), and Lenden Devrix (2395). *Edward + Kathryn - Jesse Elbrunne (2399); via marriage to Morgan. In-laws *Brother-in-law to Onick Rentro through Merille (widower). *Brother-in-law to Samantha Elbrunne, Maxly Elbrunne, Edward Elbrunne and Kalal Elbrunne *Son-in-law to Andrus Elbrunne and Vylin Elbrunne. Children Veralynn Devrix Born 2403. *Veralynn is the first child between Avandar and Morgan Elbrunne. She is Betazoid. She was named in honour of both their parents Verma and Vylin. Her middle name is Merille, after Avandar's sister. Veralynn is the future First Daughter of Betazed. Personal Life Marina Zahn Avandar met his first girlfriend, Marina Zahn, while in University on Earth. He and the Betazoid eventually broke up after graduation because of differing goals. Seleia Laun Avander met his former fiance, Seleia Laun, due to her status as the daughter of the Betazoid Prime Minister, Seena Laun. Avandar began courting Seleia in October of 2401 when Seleia and her mother began an aggressive champagne to get the First House seat. When Morgan Elbrunne threatened to spoil their plans, they used Deltan pheromones to seduce Avandar, prompting him to take Seleia's virginity. In April 2401, Avandar discovered Seleia lied about her fetility and used that (as well as knowledge of her pheromone use) to break the engagement. Morgan Elbrunne *Married - December 25, 2402. Avandar met his wife, Morgan Elbrunne, at a gala on Earth. Discovering she had qualifications to be his wife, the two were prevented from acting due to her young age. Soon enough, he became engaged to Seleia Laun, but his feelings continued for Morgan. When his engagement to Laun fell through, he asked Morgan's parents for permission to marry her and they were engaged some time after her 17th birthday before marrying. Education and Career Going to Harvard University from 2394-2398, Avandar took Political Science of the Federation, studying not only the over arching political system of the Federation but individual planets. He later went for his Masters and graduated in 2400. In July of 2401, his mother and sister were killed in a shuttle accident, propelling him unexpectedly into the leadership position of the First House. Category:Katrina's Character Category:Betazoid Category:United Federation of Planets Category:Social Science Category:Future Plots